Who Am I?
by DeathandRainbows
Summary: Cammie was an innocent Freshman at Gallagher Academy.  One day at the begging of the semester she is kidnapped by none other than the COC.After she is brainwashed, she becomes "evil".  In the end, which side will she choose?Who is she REALLY?  C/Z! R/R
1. Secret Passageways

**A/N: OMG HI! okkay, so this is Rainbows speaking, and I just wanted to say...HIIII! okkay, no that thats out of my system, i will get to the point of this... okkay, so this is MY first time doing a GG fanfic, but not Death's...so, GO EASY ON MY PLEASE! lol :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cammie: Wh-what are you gonna do to me?**

**Me: i dunno...make you..do...things...?**

**Cammie: But you don't even OWN me! OR the story!**

**Me: *Cackles hysterically* Suuuure. That's what they ALL say!**

**Cammie: But it's tru-**

**me: SHUT UP!**

* * *

I was so nervous. Today was the first day. The first day of spy school. Well, technically I'm not supposed to call it that, but, what can I say? That's pretty much what it is.

I hadn't been allowed in as a seventh, or even eight grader, because my mom wanted to make extra sure I was right for the school. However, I did learn all fourteen languages, and I also knew it was a school for spies. I mean, that's pretty hard to keep under wraps from a curious teenager.

Most people may think that Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is just a snooty school for stuck-up princesses. And, wow, were they wrong.

My mom ran the school, and being a former CIA agent, I think she fit the position perfectly. Of course, me only being a freshman meant I hadn't actually seen her in action.

I glanced up at the ivory tinged walls of Gallagher Academy in awe. I had never seen it before, and I was shocked by its appearance. Truth be told, I expected some kind of military barracks, from the way mom had described it. What I saw defied that. It was a beautiful mansion, with neat, perfectly green, manicured lawns. The long curving pathway was made of stone, and looked gorgeous.

Once we were at the front, I jumped out of the car, and headed towards the large doors leading to what wasn't even the start of my future as a spy. As I walked behind my mom, bags in tow, she showed me the basics of the school. We walked through hallway after hallway since school wasn't going to actually start for about two weeks. She told me about the classes I would take and the teachers. I would getting kind of nervous since these classes seemed very…demanding, but if there's one thing I can handle it's a challenge.

After walking around for a while I was showed my room and I noticed there were three beds and it was a nice size considering I would be sharing it with two other people from the looks of it. There wasn't much in the room other than the beds and three dressers so I guess everyone would bring their own stuff.

I quickly unpacked my things, and made my way into the library. Mom told me that there were secret passageways throughout the school and since there wasn't really anything else I had to do at the moment I went and looked for some. I mean, in all the movies, there are secret passages, so why no in this one?

The ancient looking library, for once, didn't have that old feeling to it. It seemed in good shape, and it looked, well, used. None of the shelves seemed dusty, and it didn't seem to reek of mildew. Although, it did have the pleasant smell of old books.

I wandered around wondering where to start. I soon came across a dirty looking shelf. It was at odds with the rest of the library. I paced around it, trying to find some discriminating piece of evidence. Evidence that marked it as a secret passageway, that is. Finally, after a little while of just looking, I started pulling out books, like they did in the movies. Slowly and carefully I pulled out every book.

Not surprisingly, nothing happened. I leaned up against it's side, and slowly fell on my butt. I looked around, and saw that the shelf had moved. I continued to push it, until I saw a doorway.

The tunnel was dank, and wet, and I was wearing my new shoes. _Shut-up and stop complaining!_ My inner self said to me. _You came looking for a secret passageway, don't back out, now that you've found one_, it said. And, it was right. I stepped on the first stair, and planted my foot firmly on it's surface.

I walked down the rest of the way, and came across another door. Before I could open it, I heard another door close, and I was shut in darkness. I had no idea where I was at this point. I just had to tell myself to calm down and turn around. Every little sound scared me, and as I bumped into the walls of the narrow passageway, I would let out a small squeak. The rough stone was slightly scraping across my arms and send unpleasant chills through my body. _Keep going Cammie you have to be close by now! Just keep going_.

After a while of not reaching the door I stuck my hands forward so that I wouldn't run into anything, and I felt something so cool it felt wet. I ran my hands down it, feeling bumps that could be decorations before I finally found the handle. I wrapped my hand around the knob and tried to turn it but it didn't move. I moved it the other way and it stayed in its place. After a while I brought my other hand towards the knob and twisted and turned but no luck. As I slammed my fist on the door in frustration I heard a small squeak and instantly gained my composure and started looking for the opening. There still wasn't a single stream of light but that didn't stop me from looking for an opening.

The door opened a few inches, after another hard ram, and then it bumped into something. It had to be the bookshelf put back into place. I tried knocking to door into the bookshelf, but that didn't work. Then I tried to snake my arm through the opening to try and move to bookshelf to the side, again. No luck there, either.

I decided to scream. What else could I do? "Help! Please!" After a few seconds, I heard someone get up from a chair. The muffled sounds of footsteps on carpet came close to me. Then the bookshelf started to move again. Soon enough I could open the door.

And I saw mom with a disapproving look on her face. Great. It's my first day here and I've already gotten in trouble. This is going to be a great year.

"Uh, hi?" That's all I could manage right now. The look of disapprovement intensified.

"That is one secret that you are not allowed to learn about, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good, now go upstairs, and get ready. I want to introduce you to the staff."

"Okay."

Sullenly, I headed back to my room.

* * *

A/N: OMG, did you like it? DID YOU? if you did feel FREE to comment. *wink, wink*.

we luv you guys!

**Death and Rainbows**


	2. Bleixz

**A/n: Yo, yo, yo! ****It's Ali AKA Death AKA PreppyEmoGirl! WOO! Okay me and Sammi AKA rainbows AKA Sammicakes are awesome people and you should read our stories! YEAH! okay now that that's out of the way I think it's my job to tell you that I must say this chapter is sick and it's time to give shout-outs to our first reviewers!**

**PreppyEmoGirl:**** Oh my! What an awesome person you seem to be! :P I'm a loser talking to myself…wonderful…just wonderful.**

**Sammicakes:**** You're so awesome! Thanks for the review it's totally awesome! I think rainbows should get a career in writing too! Especially that Death! Woah she's cool :P**

**NegligbleNaina:**** (Death speaking)YAY! We're are updating as your good and awesome people! I must agree with your math and if you're math teacher says other wise…we're going to have to have a talk! (Rainbows speaking) hahaha! I know right? Your math teacher taught you right! :D :D :D**

**:**** (Death speaking) Hello one of my favorite reviewers EVA! I must agree rainbows is doing a pretty good job…under my raining ;) (insert really dramatic over done wink here) thanks for reviewing! (Rainbows speaking) Under your raining? What, what am I to you? ***** cries * hahaha. Thanks! Omg I was SOOO worried that I did horribly! O.O I pleased someone! YAY!**

**OKAY! Now that we've givin' those cool people the attention they deserve we need a disclaimer! HERE WE GO!**

**Sammi: Let's make a disclaimer together!**

**Ali: OKAY! Let's go!**

**Sammi: We're writing this story-**

**(Five minutes later)**

**Ali: HUH?**

**Sammi: We're making a disclaimer!**

**Ali: Oh right!**

**Sammi: I'm reading this story-**

**Ali: What am I doing?**

**Sammi: Just say that we don't own the story!**

**Ali: Okayyyyy then. I don't think Ally Carter would enjoy this story….**

**Oh…but if she reads this…she better pretends she does.**

**(Rainbows speaking) hahahaha, that is funny, because we actually did that… :/ it's not made up…. XD**

* * *

After my mom helped me out of the passageway, I went back to my room and just sat on my bed. There really wasn't much else to do other than that considering I didn't want to go somewhere I wasn't allowed again, nor did I really want to go to my mom's office. So, I settled for just sitting in my room looking at the wall.

"Hey, kiddo, ready to meet some of your teachers?" she asked leaning on the doorframe to my room.

"Sure," I said with a shrug getting up and walking to her office. Once we got to her there, I saw six teachers standing around looking alert. I don't know what had them so on edge, but I let it go since they were most likely spies like my mom.

"Cammie, these will be your teachers."

"This is Mr. Mosckowits," my mom said gesturing to a short man, who didn't look very spy like, "he's an excellent in math and will help you with data encryption, and other things in the research track."

"This is Madam Dabney, she'll be your teacher for Culture and Assimilation." She looked very proper with her librarian glasses, and high neck, lace shirt with a blazer over top. There was a handkerchief neatly folded into the pocket. Honestly, she seemed very proper and looked like she was stuck in the wrong era.

"This is Professor Smith," my mother said shifting my attention for a man who's eyes were darting from place to place. He looked as though someone would just come out of the shadows and attack him. He is a spy though…you never know. He had a small button nose wide eyes and his face looked stretched to the point of it being painful. "He will be your Countries of the World teacher to help you be able to blend in with different cultures."

"Patricia Buckingham will be helping you and the rest of your class know more about Gallagher Academy, and help you get situated," my mother said and a kind woman, who reminded me of someone's sweet grandmother, and she smiled at me.

"Hello, Cameron, nice to have you here," she said letting her British accent flow.

"Thank you," I said returning her smile before my mother moved on to another teacher. Who was…well he was extremely attractive. He had green eyes that sparkled, and I have to admit, was the definition of hot. I'm not one to crush on teachers but if you weren't crushing on him…there was a problem. I realized after about two seconds I was staring, and there is no doubt in my mind that they noticed way before I did being actual spies and all.

My mom gestured to him. "This is Mr. Solomon, your Covert Operations teacher." He looked at me, and I felt chills run up and down my arms. It wasn't a nice friendly stare. It was the kind of stare that said, you had better watch out, I'll always be watching you. I looked away hastily, to find the next teacher.

"Now we have Chef Louis, he's an amazing cook, and he'll be cooking for the Academy. We'll have to stop here since your one of your roommates is present," my mom said grinning at me. Before I could ask her how she knew, a girl with a thick Southern accent came through the doors.

"Hello Ms. Morgan. Thank you for letting me stay here at the Academy! Hey, do you know if Bez is coming, again?" a small framed girl with strait blonde hair said. She had a sweet look about her that made you want to be her friend.

"Hello Elizabeth, nice to have you here, and yes, I believe she is," my mom said giving her a sweet smile.

"Thanks. Hi I'm Elizabeth, by the way," she said smiling at me.

"Cameron Morgan. You can call me Cammie though."

"Nice to meet you Cammie. I think I'm going to be your roommate."

"You will be Ms. Sutton."

"Cool then," I mention sending her a smile as sweet as the one she sent me.

"Would you mind showing Elizabeth you two's room, kiddo?"

"Sure! Come on Elizabeth…" I said dragging it out not sure if I should call her that.

"You can call me Liz. Cool thanks!" she said picking up her bag and we walked down the hall towards our room.

"So who are your parents?"

"The Suttons. They're dentist's back where I'm from."

"Oh, you must be pretty smart then."

"Highest IQ of a third grader ever" she said flashing a proud grin.

"Wow that's pretty good. Both of my parents are spies."

"I'm guessing that's your mom?"

"Yeah it is. She's pretty awesome."

"What about your dad? Does he work here too?"

"Actually…he went MIA a while ago on a mission."

"Oh. I'm sorry!" I saw a blush creeping into her cheeks from embarrassment.

"It's okay. We're spies after all," I said making her smile to give her a smile telling her it's okay.

"I'm guessing you're planning on going into the field then?" she asked looking nervous.

"Yep! They call me the Chameleon. My mom does, at least. What do you want to go into?"

"Oh definitely research! I love that stuff! I've already started learning to hack into the CIA."

"Without training?"

"Yep!" she said sweet blue eyes swimming with glee.

"That's awesome. Hey, did you see that Solomon guy."

"Why of course I did. He was pretty cute," she giggled.

"True. He had the most gorgeous eyes! They were such a pretty green!"

"He really did! But enough about him, time to talk about you" she said crossing her small leg on the bed.

"Wh-why would you want to talk about me?"

"C'mon. Your mom's the headmistress of the Academy. Don't you have any good stories?" she said looking like she genuinely cared.

"Uh. Lemme think about that. Well, there was this one time when I was little. She was really tired, and she forgot she was wearing a Bluetooth, and she started to talk about all of her co-workers. Here at Gallagher, that is. She did impersonations and everything. They put her on speakerphone, and laughed at her. She never stopped hearing about that one. To be honest, it was freaking hilarious. You should have seen her face when they told her they were still on the line."

"That's awesome! I would have died of laughter if that had happened to my mom!"

"I almost did! Seriously, her face was sooo funny!"

We sat there giggling for a few minutes, when we heard a big bump on the roof. I looked up, and I heard a squee, and a thump. I looked down to see that Liz had fallen off the bed. I would have laughed, except that I was nervous.

"It's probably just some squirrels, or something," I said.

I heard some more rustling and bumping, and I ignored it as best as I could.

Just then, I saw a shape out of the window. I turned to see what it was, and at the same time, a girl with dark curls, and brown skin jumped in the room, doing a back-flip.

I bounded over to my bed, grabbed the nearest object, in this case it was a pillow, and hurled it at the girl. It hit her in the face and she fell over. She started laughing, and she threw the pillow off of herself. She stayed on the floor, though, her face red from laughing.

Soon enough Liz and I were laughing along with her.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" her British accent warbled out.

"A little, but you have to admit, that was fast thinking on my part," I said with a grin. "How'd you even get on a roof? Let alone our roof."

"Long story. You window was the only open one, too, so, yeah. It's ironic, because this was me and Liz's old room."

"God," Liz drawled, "I should have know it was you! Who else would've done something stupid like that!" She got up, and went over to hug the girl. "I've missed you Bex. It's good to have you back."

"You too, Liz."

Bex went over to sit on the only vacant bed left. She sighed, and stretched out on the bed, reminding me of a cat. She looked over at me.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Cammie Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Wait. You're the Cammie Morgan? My parents never shut up about you! Great to finally meet you. I'm Rebecca Baxter. Call me Bex if you don't want any broken bones." She winked at me, and I could tell I would love this girl.

* * *

**A/n: Don't forget to review how much you loved (hopefully!) the story! And remember: PreppyEmoGirl and Sammicakes=DeathandRaibows: the awesome writing that somehow manage to make an incredible AWESOMESAUSE story! :P**

**Love you all!**

**~*Death and Rainbows*~**


End file.
